Funny Bone
Funny Bone is an eighteen episode created by: Cpend7, it feature Bones the Squirrel that it what happen of his injured hands and leg that when he in disability before when he was moved to an new town. Starring roles *Bones Featuring roles *Carl *Flippy *Lumpy Appearances *C.J. *Giggles *Pop and Cub *Handy *Sniffles Plot In a house it lived an cylde squirrel name Bones that he was been moved that he was glad, so he have to look around the town so he meet Carl the Rabbit to show him around the town but until it happen that Carl is accident step on the nail on his foot which Handy is say sorry for this that he cannot pick up a bucket of nails on the ladder so Carl said he will be fine so Carl give Handy's bucket back that it will never happened after when Bones and Carl is going, Handy is also accidentally falls and which he was land safety on the ground that when Pop and Cub is walk to Handy but the nails is hitted at Handy's head and his eyes and died from it and even Cub is got an lots of nails on his from the bucket. After look around in town Carl say thanks to Bones for the view of the city so Bones meet an new neighbors is Lumpy and Flippy so Bones is like to think of their history which Lumpy and Flippy is agreed, in Lumpy's house Bones is talk them about his history that when Bones is been moved where he will do on his on, after the talk Lumpy is turn on his television that it have an war movie but it happen that Flippy is been flipped out and he was grab Lumpy's head and been slammed on the television to death. Bones was terrified that Fliqpy will kill him that he have to run away from him where their were in the woods, meanwhile C.J. and Giggles is having marshmallow on the stick with the camp-fire having an romantic time, but it happen that Bones is need to get away from him so Fliqpy is chop the tree that it will ram at Bones so luckily he was dodge it but C.J. was been killed by the chopped tree and Giggles was survived it but she was been burned to death by the tree that it was on fire. Later, Bones was been cornered by Fliqpy, so he have to throw the knife at Bones but it misses that it wreck at the rock that it make an rock-slide that it covered all the rocks at Bones so Fliqpy is laughing then his flipped is turn back to normal and he never known what's going on so he have to get back home, at the rock-slide Bones was still alive but he have an major injury that his both hands and leg bones were been broken that he have to call an ambulance to help him. In the hospital, Sniffles showed Bones of his X-ray from his hands and leg that it was revealed it was been broken which he will still lived but he cannot grab stuff and even run so Bones was feel little upset of this then the episode ends. Deaths *Handy: Falls down which he survived but getting killed by falling nails on his head and eyes. *Lumpy: Getting slammed his head on the television to death by Fliqpy. *C.J.: Got rammed from the chopped tree by Fliqpy. *Giggles: Been burned to death by the tree that it catch on fire. Injuries *Carl: Get accidentally step his foot by the nail from Handy. *Cub: Got lots of nails in the bucket on his head. *Bones: Been crushed by an rock-slide that his both hands and leg is been broken. Moral W.I.P. Trivia *TBA Category:Cpend7's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes